Everything Happens on a Rainy Day
by Sakura.kiss1
Summary: Imagine if everything you do on day goes badly and, to make it worse, the guy you like sees you in this day. Royai
1. Everything Happens on a Rainy Day

**Everything happens ****on a rainy day**

"What are you looking so much through the window, lieutenant?" Breda asked.

"The weather. I mean… it is a little strange. Look!" She said pointing at the sky.

"Oh! It's true. It looks like will have a tornado."

"Lieutenant, are you really interested on the weather? Or are you worried about our colonel?" Havoc started.

"Both of them. I'm just concerned with him because he isn't well when the weather is as it is today. And he hadn't carried an umbrella with him. So if something happens, his gloves will be wet!"

"That's a problem! I heard that Scar is around, thus it's better to give him one and his special gloves."

"Oh, my… Now I am worried! Why didn't you tell this before?"

"Don't go! Wait! If I were you, I would take a shower before going. You look horrible, Riza! If our colonel sees you the way you are, he will be really concerned with you."

"Thank you for advising me!" She said ironically. "Bye!"

She closed the door with a lot of strength what made a big noise.

"She may be angry with you Havoc. Why have you done this? Are you crazy? The lieutenant will kill you!" Breda said loudly.

"Come on, she won't do this! She'll love me if the thing that I've planned in my mind goes well."

"Now I am afraid of you, Havoc." Breda murmured.

****

Riza took her shower quickly, she dressed the first clothe that she had seen – a navy white dress – and her most comfortable shoe – a black old sandal which her father gave her some days after dying. She got a black umbrella and a metal briefcase with Roy special gloves and, then, went after him.

It was difficult to find where he was, but she got it, after asking almost every people if they had seen Colonel Mustang.

Hawkeye ran until the cemetery, in the rain, and there he was in front of Hughes's gravestone with a woman by his side holding a pinkish umbrella for him.

"I should be in her place." She thought. "I am so stupid! I came 'till here worrying about this idiot and he passed his entire afternoon with this... woman!"

She turned back with her eyes full of tears.

She wasn't used to cry for silly things!

Riza let the briefcase fall, what opened with the impact and the stuffs inside of it went out.

Everything in her head was making sense.

The flowers he had been buying every single day in the weeks before – they were for the woman!

The days that he had left the work early.

The lipstick marks in the collar of his uniform.

He was probably dating that woman. Right now she was thinking that he - or imagining - was beginning to feel something for her.

Her tears traveled her face and, then, mingled with the rain, what made her thought that it was nothing compared with the raindrops.

She bent down, grabbed the gloves on the grass calmly and stood up.

Roy from the top of the hill saw her going away and went after her.

"What did happen?" He asked her holding her shoulder.

"Anything!" She screamed.

"Are you sure?"

She started walking and he held her arm.

"You are totally wet! Why did you come here? Why hadn't you used the umbrella to protect you from the rain?" He took the umbrella from her hand and opened it.

"Because I came here running to see if you were fine." She answered trembling.

"Do you want my coat?"

"No, I don't! Go back to where you were. There is someone waiting for you."

"She can wait! Come on, Riza! Put it!"

"I hadn't said to you that I don't want it, had I?"

"If you want me to see your boobs, it's OK!"

"Sorry?"

"Your dress is kind of transparent." He took off his black blazer and handed it to her.

"Fuck!" She dressed the blazer. "Today everything isn't working properly in my life! I'm sorry, colonel."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For my bad language."

He laughed.

"You're so goodie! Can I hug you?" He asked previously embracing her. "You seem to be cold." The umbrella fell down.

"I really am."

It was so good and warm!

She could feel his muscles even under his clothes and his hot breath in her neck. One of his hands was pulling her closer him and the other was caressing her head.

She sneezed.

"Bless you! Let's go to a warmer place." He proposed.

Roy got her hand, the umbrella and went away with Riza.

"What about the woman?" She asked.

"Are you talking about General Gruman?"

"Was him the woman? He can't be."

"Yeah, he really was her! Believe or not."

"Oh! He's really the master of disguise!"

"That's true!" He smiled. "This made me think how many times I've already confused him with another people."

"You?"

"Me!" He pulled a blonde lock from her face and she blushed. "You seem to be better. Your lips and your cheeks now have color again."

"I'm better!"

"So the hug did an effect, didn't it? Would like another one?"

"Roy, stop with it! There are people looking at us."

"Let them look!"

Roy brushed his lips on hers and she longed to kiss them.

"Thus you are giving a damn about these people, huh? Just like me!" He smiled cunningly.

He pulled her tightly towards him and kissed her lips. The pink lips that for several years he had been dreaming of tasting.

Riza pushed him.

"Are you crazy?" She asked.

"I know it will sound a little cliché, but ... Only if I am crazy for you, Blondie!" He touched her cheeks.

"I'm freezing! Let's go to the barrack!"

"OK! But there we have to continue what you stopped, Riza." He pointed at her.

"Go wondering!" she restarted walking.

* * *

I really hope you like it!

It was kind of a dream I had that I liked. But when you put things on the paper, they don't get as you imagine.

_Reviews_, please!


	2. Love Game

NOTE:  
I changed the narrator of the story. Before it was in third person, now is the Roy (first person).

* * *

**Love Game**

"We arrived at the quarter!" I paused. "So… Do you prefer sleeping or going to my room and drinking a coffee?"

"None of them. I prefer taking an amazing and prolonged shower."

"You can do it in my room and there I can tell you the news."

"It is _really__** that**_ important?"

"You can't imagine how much it is."

"So… I'll have to accept. But, before all, I need to take a shower."

"As you want!"

"You aren't thinking about doing anything as kiss with me, are you?" She asked to guard herself.

"Only if you want…"

"Roy, what did happen to you? Today you are worst than every day!"

"Here we are!" I opened the door. "I assure you that I'm going to stop."

"I hope so!"

"Go taking your shower, while I'm getting a towel and a robe for you."

"OK! There I go." Riza waved to me and entered in the bathroom.

She was amazing on that white dress with her hair totally wet. What a hot view!

If someday I was fuehrer, I would obey her to use that same dress every single day.

I got the things for her and, after that, I would search for the ground coffee. However coffee wasn't the most appropriated stuff for a man and a woman, both of them single, to drink at a Friday night.

It was better for us to drink something like a whiskey.

I was clearing up a little my room just to seem more comfortable when Riza screamed.

"Roy, did you get the towel and robe for me?"

"Yeah!"

"Can you answer it louder?"

"Yes, I did!" I screamed.

"So bring it to me!"

"OK!"

She opened a little bit the door to receive it providing me the view of a part of her nude body.

"Can you open more the door? Or it won't pass." I said intending to see more of her perfect body. I had already seen a thousand times her back, but anything beyond this.

Riza opened it all.

"How it is now? It's better for you?!" She said angry.

"Much better!" I answered getting closer her.

She was so kissable that I couldn't resist.

I held her face and kissed her hardly.

"Are you going to continue what you stopped?"

"Why not?" She blinked to me. "Both of us will leave wining with this."

She was clearly entering in my love game. In _our_ **love game**.

* * *

Enjoy it! Then, if it is not asking too much, click on this Story Review / Chapter. Thanks for reading! : D


	3. The Following Day

NOTE:

I changed the narrator again. Now is Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

**The Following day**

The sun's rays pierced the window, hurting my eyes still affected by the sleep.

I could smell coffee's scent. Probably Roy made it.

Where was him? I could see almost anything - my capacity of vision is extremely bad when I wake up.

My head hurt, but I was feeling amazingly well, like I'd never felt before.

I wasn't cold anymore, at that time I was feeling as a house after a fire.

I stretched myself in the bed. And, then, I saw him.

He was sat in his desk studying. Perhaps it was alchemy.

I wondered if my mother used to feel like this when she woke up and my father wasn't by her side, he was studying alchemy instead of it.

I could see clearly Roy's muscular back. He was dressing only his pants.

That my view was truly splendid! None of the gods could be as wonderful as him. Until today I don't have words to describe how I was enchanted for that sight.

Maybe it was like heaven.

But heaven wouldn't be so tempting and sinful.

I was delighted.

The entire night I'd been seeing the most beautiful images that my eyes could have ever captured.

I thought if I was the first woman to spend all night long in his bed.

He drank a sip of whiskey and when he put the cup on the table, what made a big noise. He looked to see if he had woken me up.

"Sorry! I woke you up, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't. I was awake for some minutes." I smiled.

"Why hadn't you told me?"

"I was enjoying the view." I bit my lower lip.

"So, now, I am the one who has to be enjoyed." He stared at my body.

"Come on, Roy! Stop looking at me! You know I don't like that people look to my body. I'm getting embarrassed!"

"You shouldn't get." He stood up.

"Why not?" I replied.

"Because you have the most amazing body that someone can ever imagine, Riza." He smiled to my body maliciously.

"Stop it!" I ordered.

"What it's beautiful is for looking."

"You are a perverted, Roy!"

"I know I am." He sat on the edge of his bed and kissed my forehead.

"You're looking like a tomato, Blondie!"

"Don't call me Blondie, Dusky! And I'm not like a tomato!" He laughed.

"Yes, you do. I'll call you the way I want, my lieutenant. Don't you think that this army thing is too sexy?! Call me colonel."

"No!"

"I love your angry face!" He kissed softly my lips, while one of his hands was exploring my body.

"Ah! Roy… Ah! Stop!"

"That's unfair! You always say to me to stop and I never do it with you." He protested in a baby's voice.

I pulled him closer me and kissed him.

"You're making me excited! If I get like this, you'll have to continue what you started."

"I can continue this gladly."

"No, you can't! We have to work!"

"Thank you to remember me. So… It's better for you to run or our colleagues will see you going out of my room."

"That's true!" I said getting dressed.

"Don't tell anyone about what happened or we won't have a second time." I threatened him.

"OK! I forgot to tell you the damn news. It was your fault! Who ordered you to be so hot?!"

"Tell me after." I kissed him hard and pressed his butt. "You are the guilty one here, Mr. Roy Mustang! Who ordered you to have the most beautiful butt in the whole world?!" I blinked my right eye and went away, leaving him in front of the door looking at me like a fool.

* * *

So.. that's it! Enjoy!


End file.
